All I Want
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: AU Drabble-like fic that does a different take on the SxU pairing, who are genderbent as well as other characters.
1. How It All Started

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything Sailor Moon related. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei._

**AN:** _This is a late birthday/Christmas, as well as New Year, present to one of best gals whom I call Fancy! I hope that you all and she herself enjoy this fic._

_Buon anno Fancy! Be happy bout this after you've been bugging for months bout my genderbending idea. Lol_

* * *

u Usagi - Ushio

u Seiya - Suki

u Mamoru - Mai

u Minako - Masao

u Taiki - Tama

u Yaten - Yumi

u Ami - Akihiko

* * *

It all started when I was at my eldest sister's wedding. I was one of Yumi's bridesmaids while he was one of her now-husband's groomsmen. I didn't even know how he drew me in so easily, but all it took was for my eyes to meet his lighter ones during the pastor's usual "till death do us part" crap and I was suddenly bewitched by him.

I don't even think he even cared about my presence since he hadn't pursued me after everyone was allowed to go off to the reception. It just bothered me how enticing his shine seemed to be compared to other men there. However, my question was soon answered because of the beautiful raven-haired woman, who could've passed as my long lost twin sister if her hair would've been a dark blue instead, made it a point to draw him into a tender kiss when we all made it to the party.

A sudden urge to snatch her by her long locks and throw her right into Yumi and Masao-kun's wedding cake, which shocked me because 1.) it would've ruined my sister's wedding and caused her to become a rabid banshee, 2.) it's weird to be jealous over/of someone you don't know, and 3.) I could have any man or woman I want, so what exactly makes him special? I shook my head at my musings and went back to dancing with some doctor's son.

The time for toasts to the bride and groom came around, and he was the third person to call for a toast in honor of the newly-wedded couple.

He cleared his throat once getting everyone's attention and held up his flute full of champagne. "Hello, everyone, My name is Tsukino Ushio and I would like to make a toast to my best friend, Masao-kun, and his new wife, Kou Yumi, " he started, smiling at the happy couple before turning to grasp onto the dark-haired beauty from earlier and grasp her hand. "You two are both blessed and loved. I can't wait for it to be time for Mai and I to get married; you know how long our engagement has been going on." Everyone chuckled at this statement as if it were a joke that only they knew.

He gave his fiance one last smile and loving squeeze before turning his attention back on the married couple. "Anyway, I hope that you two will never walk out on each other and always stay in love. Your love, though very unusual and somewhat weird, is very much heartfelt and the most desirable in the world ... And now I understand I'm babbling now, so to Masao-kun amd Yumi-chan!" He raised his glass towards the happy couple.

"To Masao-kun and Yumi-chan!" chorused myself and everyone else in the room, taking a drink afterwards.

"Oh and don't forget to give me a lot of pretty nieces and handsome nephews!" he teased, earning a piece of cavier to the face which threw everyone into fits of laughter.

Later on, while everyone was making a point to enjoy themselves, I stood by the dessert table and just helped myself to some brownies.

"I see that you're not enjoying yourself compared to usual, Suki, " teased Tama, her enlarged stomach sticking out like a thumb as she waddled herself over to me.

I snorted and teased back with a grin, "Shouldn't you and Aki-kun be working on your next batch of football team or something?"

Tama shook her head at me, planting herself down in the chair next to me. "Haha, very funny. You wouldn't be laughing if you were as big as a house, " she retorted, rubbing at her swollen abdomen without paying attention.

"How far along are you anyway?" I asked, staring at her bloated stomach as if it were an alien even though this is her fourth pregnancy.

"6 months and 3 weeks."

I whistled, "Woo, that must be tough."

She snorted and said with her weird, loveable giggle, "Compared to Eito, Hikaru, and Sora, this pregnancy is a _lot_ more easier."

"So you say, but what are you guys having this time?" I prodded even more, helping myself to a cupcake now.

Tama took out two copies of her ultrasound and handed them to me. "A girl; Imma name her Nozomi, " she declared lovingly, rubbing at her stomach once again.

I looked at my copy of my future niece and smirked. "She's going to be spoiled rotten."

"Yes she is, just like Yuki was, " she confirmed with a smirk of her own.

"I heard that!" cried Yuki as she came over in her wedding gown.

"Whatever, Shrimp. You know that you are."

Yuki rolled her eyes and said, "Suck a dick."

"Not if you had already."

Tama rolled her eyes and hissed, "Not today, you two. Act your ages and just enjoy yourselves."

"Sorry, Ta-mama, " we teased in unison, pretending to be little children only to earn another eye roll from Tama.

"Anyway, I came to tell Suki here to stop eyeballing Mas-kun's friend for one and to thank y'all for calling."

I sent her a look and scoffed, "As if I wanted whatever-his-name is!"

"Could trick us with how you'd be staring at him, " snorted Tama with a poke at my side.

"Exactly, so back off. He's happily engaged to Mai and you're not gonna start a mess at my wedding, " snapped Yuki, giving me a stern look.

I held up my now-free hand after handing big sis her copy of Tama's ultrasound. "I won't do such a thing! Ever!"

Yuki rolled her eyes and snorted, taking time to look at the picture. "You better not ..."

I allowed my eyes to drift over to the handsome blond across the room, our eyes meeting once again by accident.

_I'm definitely done for ..._


	2. Milkshakes & Trouble A Bubbling (Part 1)

"Look at what the horse swallowed, Yumiko!" teased a grinning, shirtless Masao a few weeks after the wedding when I went to visit Yumi to drop off her paraphernalia of beauty products off to her that were delivered at our (now mine since she's married now) apartment. He held the door wide enough for Yumi to catch a glimpse of me.

My prima donna of an older sister appeared next to her husband, hair curlers intertwined in her platinum locks and a face mask on her face as she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "'Look what the cat dragged in'! You meant by 'look what the cat dragged in', you dolt!"

The pale blonde-haired man chuckled at my sister's not-uncommon behavior and nodded his head in my direction. "I know, I know, but your sister's here."

"Which sister?" she basically snarled, her facemask not helping with how ridiculous she looked.

"The one you used to live with, who sings and plays guitar."

"Oh ... her, "Yumi clicked her tongue and turned towards me, "What do you want, you evil witch? You're supposed to be at work by now."

"Well, it's my day-off for one, and two- I'm here to give you your shitty beauty products that still keep coming to my apartment even though you've been moved out for months now, " I snapped back, a smirk on my face as I allowed myself inside of their house, "Oh, and to have a sister-to-sister chat with you before I head on out to possibly pick up my new music gear or some shit."

Her green eyes scanned me suspiciously, scrutinizing my every move as if she were reading my mind in order to find out any of my hidden motives (which I do have some due to what happened to me yesterday).

She soon turned her attention towards her mildly amused husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Isn't it about time for you to go now? It's almost 12 o'clock, "she cooed, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, but we were just getting to the good part, Yumiko."

Yumi smiled a rare smile at the man, tracing her index fingers over his slightly chapped lips and said, "I know, but you stupidly discontinued it when my least favorite sister felt the need to bring her ass to our door and knock like she's freaking crazy."

"You know you love me and that I'm your favorite sister, "I teased, knowing that she didn't mind me coming over one bit.

Big sis rolled her eyes, making a sound of disgust within her throat. "As if; Tama is my favorite sister and you know it, you idiot. Nobody likes you except for Kadan-dono."

"You're just jealous that he likes me more than -."

Masao walked past us both, carrying all of his stuff that he needed for his job at some modeling gig. He pressed one last kiss against sis's lips and said, "As fun as it is to see you two bicker like two hyenas, it's time for me to go."

Yumi corrected him once again while pulling him down for another kiss. "'Old ladies', honey, 'old ladies' was what you meant. And I'm going to kill you for that remark later."

The bubbly male chuckled at the double meaning behind my sister's words (which still has me vomiting on the inside) and made his way to his sports car.

Lime green eyes that were somewhat similar to my midnight blue ones turned onto me with a glint of seriousness within them as she hissed out, "What did you do this time?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, in spite of already knowing that she was right (she usually is based on how she's like an empath or some shit like that with picking off of people's feelings like a damn succubus) and chirped out innocently, "Oh, but, dear sister, what makes you think that I've done something wrong?"

"Because of the fact I've known you for most of your life and could easily see right through your bullshit, as well as Tama can."

"But you're forgetting that Tama has an IQ of 190 compared to you, so that statement is just about irrelevant."

Yumi simply ignored that jab at her IQ and made her way back into the house.

I followed closely behind her, making sure to close and lock the door behind me. "I like what you and Masao-kun did with the place, "I half-joked, secretly admiring the luxurious living room as we made our way into the room.

Yumi grabbed her two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine before plopping herself down on a one-arm, leather lounge chair that looked as if it came out of the Moulin Rouge. "So, what exactly made you decide to grace us with your presence today, little sister? Trying to be a cockblock or something?"

I sat across from her, watching as she sat down both wine glasses on the coffee table between us and pour some red wine into both of them. I automatically started reaching for one of them when sister dearest swatted my hand at a speed almost rivalling my rival Haruka Ten'ou.

"Who said that you could have some wine? 'Cause last I've checked, you're a recovering alcoholic."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my seat with a pout. "Freaking hypocritical bitch ..."

"I'd rather be a bitch than to be the one with a freaking 'Girl Gone Wild' video somewhere that has my tat tats on display for everyone, "sneered Yumi, already downing one of the glasses as if she hasn't drunken anything for weeks.

After a slight silence and watching Yumi done a third glass of wine, she soon asked me, "So what exactly has your panties up in a wad enough for you to seek _me _of all people? You usually harass Tama about your many issues in life."

"But she's too busy preparing for our new niece to be bothered with either of our petty issues right now, and this issue just might affect you and Masao somehow indirectly based on the fact it involves some ... mutual of yours, "I answered without missing a beat, awaiting her reaction of possibly throwing her wine bottle at me.

A scowl soon made its home upon Yumi's face, already showing the telltales of her about to have a fit all to herself that'll even compete against a hurricane or a tsunami if it were possible from how crazy she gets when she sniffs out trouble from someone.

"What did you do?" she basically hissed out, wine now forgotten on top of the table that she might throw me on before skewering me with the poker in the fireplace.

A sheepish smile sprang across my face as I blabbed out, "Well ... I sort of had a lunch date with that Ushio guy from your wedding."

Silence descended upon us once again before big sis sprung to her feet with a roar.

"SAY WHAT?!"


	3. Milkshakes & Trouble A Bubbling (Part 2)

I resisted the urge to cringe at my sister's (semi-melodramatic) exclamation at my last sentence, trying my best not to start bolting for the door when she started throwing stuff at me.

"How could you be so stupid, Suki! For crying out loud, I told you that he was off-limits but no – you just had to try and get yourself some dick in spite of the fact he's engaged to be married to a well-known doctor, " fussed Yumi, starting to drink her wine at a more excessive rate.

I rolled my eyes and protested, "Who says I was trying to sleep with him or something, Yumi? Tama's already drilled into my head that he's off limits based on how I almost made a fool outta myself when I seen him at your wedding." Now I was craving some of her wine as well from how much I felt a headache coming on based on how the conversation will most likely go.

Yumi smacked my hand away when I reached over to take her half-full glass of wine. "You're a recovering alcoholic! How many times do Tama and I have to beat that into you?!" she screeched, taking the glass and gulped it down.

I sighed, crossing my arms. "Fine. But what am I to do about Ushio?"

Yumi slammed her glass down after one more gulp and asked with her irises sharpening to slits, "What about Ushio? It's not like you slept with him or something. What did you do with him?"

I smiled sheepishly, tempted to just knock my sister upside the head and steal her bottle of wine from her. "Well …"

_**Flashback**_

_I let out a sigh as I plopped down on a bench at the park, guitar still slung over my shoulder. _

_I really did have a busy day today with performing there for the local festival going on to benefit kids to the point that my feet hurt now, but it was worth it._

_Running fingers through my hair, I allowed my eyes to close for a moment to get some much needed rest when …_

"_Hey, aren't you supposed to be taking a nap at home?"_

_My eyes snapped open, getting ready to dig a new asshole into the person who dared to harass me while I was trying to recuperate when I realized that it was __**him**__._

_Swallowing a screech, I sneered at him, "I wasn't taking a nap. I was just resting my eyes."_

_He raised his hands defensively, a sheepish smile coming across his handsome features. "I wasn't nagging you or anything. I was just expressing my concern for your well-being, especially from how exhausted you looked. I just figured you'd want to get home and rest, is all. A pretty girl does need her sleep, right?" he exclaimed, ending his statement with a small wink and a cute smile that almost made me turn into jelly._

_My cheeks flushed when I realized he called me pretty as my heart fluttered a bit._

He called me pretty_, I gushed internally for a moment before I remembered one major detail involving him, _Stop being a fool! He's engaged for crying out loud! He doesn't like you like that. Hell, he doesn't even know who you are!

_I immediately stopped flushing after that, regaining my classic cool exterior just as his voice broke the silence between us._

"_Why do you look so familiar to me?" he breathed more to himself than to me, a cute expression coming across his face as confusion hit him._

_I held my breath, waiting, hoping that maybe … just maybe he'd remember me secretly after we had stared at each other for almost 30 minutes at the wedding._

"_I met you at the movies one time, didn't I? Yes, the movies!" he exclaimed happily, looking proud of himself while my heart fell at how he apparently didn't remember me_

"_You really don't remember, huh?" I murmured out my disappointment, but it was loud enough for him to hear it._

_He frowned. "Remember what?"_

_I sighed once again for about the thousandth time today and got up, extending a hand out for a handshake. "My name is Kou Suki; we met at my sister's wedding."_

_He stared at me in astonishment as a blush came across his face when realization dawned on him. Then he gripped my hand … oh how soft his hands were for a man … and returned my greeting with a firm, but warm shake, "Hi, my name is Tsukino Ushio. I'm sorry for not remembering you from Masao-kun's wedding."_

_I waved a hand in dismissal. "It's no big deal. It's not like we knew each other prior to the wedding, " I dismissed casually, withdrawing my hand._

_But it was obvious that it bothered Ushio mildly for he rambled on, "But Masao-kun had told me who Yumi-san's sisters were before the wedding. If I hadn't ditzed out while he was telling me, I would've talked to you a bit more at the wedding."_

_Feeling slightly flattered at his thoughtfulness, I slicked my hair back with a cocky grin. "Oh, but you'd be hooked to me if you were to have hung out with me then. No one has been able to resist my dashing, roguish looks before, " I quipped proudly, not noticing the look he was giving me._

"_You're pretty conceited; I think I must've been blind to not notice that from Yumi-san's attitude, " he mused with a crinkle of his nose._

_I shrugged, cocking my hip to the side. "She __**is**__ my __**eldest**__ half-sister after all, " I said with a shrug of my bare shoulders. "Now that it seems like you're warming up to me, it looks like it's hide time to get to know each other."_

_His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at my last statement. _

_I felt a flush making it's way up my neck and scolded myself, _You've done it now, Suki.

_Ushio soon recovered from his shock as he puffed his chest and huffed out, "You do know that I'm engaged to a beautiful, aspiring doctor who -."_

"_Ushi-kun!"_

_We turned (I more like snapped) around to see a familiar, gorgeous raven-haired girl who is none other than …_

"_Mai-chan!" Ushio exclaimed with childish glee, closing the distance between him and his gorgeous __**fiancée**__._

_I held back the urge to be sick as the happy couple stared into each other's eyes._

"_I'm so glad that you're here! I was starting to worry, Mai-chan! I thought you forgot or something and that I'd have to -," babbled Ushio before Mai put her finger up to his lovely lips._

_Her eyes, which oddly look similar to mine, gleamed with amusement and other emotions as she cut into his rambling, "I'm here now and that's all that matters, Ushi-kun. Had a meeting before I left for my lunch break for the day. But how are you? I see that you have found a new friend from the looks of it."_

_Ushio's face broke into a proud smile as he drug the woman over to where I was at. "This is Mas-kun's wife's baby sister, Suki, " he gestured to me first, then to __**her**__, "Suki, this is my fiancée -."_

_Mai cut him off once again, reaching for my hand for a handshake. "Hello, my name is Chiba Mai. It's a pleasure to meet someone so young and talented."_

_I didn't know whether or not to be insulted by that 'young' comment, but I brushed it off as I flashed my million-dollar smile and shook her hand quite firmly. "Kou Suki, singer, musician, and songwriter. Nice to meet you, " I greeted her and withdrew my hand._

_Ushio smiled and gave Mai a brief kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad that you two managed to meet on such short notice. Why don't we head out for a milkshake?"_

_I wanted so badly to say 'yes', but I just remembered that I have to go meet a client for another gig soon and truthfully … I didn't really want to hang around Mai too much, even though she seems cool and collected._

"_I'm afraid that I'd have to call a rain check on that, Ushio. I have a previous engagement that I have to accomplish soon, "I declined, adjusting my guitar strap over my left shoulder._

_Ushio's face fell slightly at my rejection as he answered me, "Oh, I see. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. We'd better let you-." He soon found himself being tugged over to Mai, who whispered quickly in his ear._

_I just finally noticed the height difference between the two now that they're not paying any attention to me as they whispered amongst themselves. She was taller than Ushio by 25.4 centimeters, not that I minded him being shorter than myself by 15.24 cm. His height made him even more cute than before._

_He suddenly turned back to me and asked, "Mai and I wonder whether or not you'd like to join us for dinner a week from now? Just to get to know each other more."_

_**Cut into FLASHBACK for a moment …**_

"Please say that you said 'no', please!" implored Yumi, already knowing the answer.

"Well …" I started, before I continued with my tale.

_I forced a smile and replied, "Yes since I have nothing much to do next week."_

_Ushio pumped his fists and cheered, "Yes! Thank you very much! I'll let you know when to come over!"_

_I actually smiled at him after that display of childlike glee and said, "Ok, but I'd better be on my way now. I don't want to be late for my appointment." Then I started on my way to my client's business._

_Mai smiled at me and gave a small wave as I started to leave. "Goodbye, Kou-san!"_

_Ushio called after me, "Don't forget to dress formally and good luck at your job!"_

_My heart fluttered once again as I exited out of the park, feeling much more excited for my appointment after his encouragement._

_I can't wait to see him again soon, though …_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Maybe I am definitely **way **over my head this time?" I added sheepishly to wrap up my tale.

Yumi stared at me like I was crazy, not answering me.

I cleared my throat and snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Uh … Yumi? Yumi?" I poked at her and still no reaction. "Yumi, are you dead or broken? Yumi~?"

Then suddenly she smacked my hand away from her body and pounced on me.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

And **that **was why I dreaded coming over to get advice from the sister who wasn't pregnant and didn't have a abyss of wisdom for a brain as sister dearest started wringing my neck like a wet rag.

"You're a freaking idiot! Don't you know he's engaged?! I swear that you're a masochist! Dad should've …"

_Slap_

That's gonna leave a mark on my face. I reached up to start fending her off when my cell phone started ringing.

We both stopped squabbling and stared at the phone as if it were death itself.

I shoved Yumi off of me and crawled over to my phone, not recognizing it.

"Would you answer it already?!" she screeched at me, throwing a pillow at me.

I numbly answered the phone, "Hello, you've reached the phone of Kou Suki. I do almost everything, except jump out of cakes."

A pause was my response and I almost hung up when …

"Hello, Suki. You're a stripper?"


End file.
